Full Moon
by TigerTantrum
Summary: On a full moon night, Anna wakes up next to Elsa to find something very... strange in her underwear. WARNING: G!P Mostly smut. R
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over on my side, awakening to Elsa's anxious panting, puffs of cold air tickling the top of my hair. I furrowed my brow in confusion, and rested my hand on her stomach over her short night gown. I listened to the sound of her nurse on her bottom lip. Was she having a nightmare?

I nuzzled my face deeper into her neck, the skin there moderately dropping in temperature. I shushed her softly and gave her a soft kiss to the jaw. My eyelids fluttered open ever so slightly at the sound of her gasp.

I then noticed it as my hazy eyes wandered; her hand was down. Low. She lifted her night gown ever so haltingly, setting it down on her prominent V shaped hips. I carried my gaze down to her panties, seeing what looked like her hand. I smirked marginally, hoping she wouldn't notice and I'd get a little show. I looked back up at Elsa, who was gnawing at her swollen lip.

I stared again, longer this time. There was something in her underwear other than her hand. Now that I opened my eyes completely, I noticed that wasn't her hand at all. I contemplated the site for a while, curiously. From old textbooks I had found in the library, that seemed to be a... No.

The outline of the member was perfectly clear. Not a hand, no; though her hand was clawing at her thigh; but a phallus lay straining against her underwear. I gulped, then felt my heart begin to race. Am I dreaming?

I nervously steered my hand down to the member, scooting close to her and pressing my lips to her neck as I rested my palm on the nearly scorching piece of hard flesh. Elsa gasped gently, taking my hand gently and humping my palm. My heart beat pounded in my ears, my stomach flipping. She moaned under her breath, bending her head back in pleasure as ice shot down onto the floor from her opposite hand that clenched the sheets. This made me immediately warm in between my legs, craving to investigate further.

I opened my eyes, and yawned with false weariness. Elsa jumped from my hand, blushing profusely and covering her growth with a pillow. I looked up at her, faking my own confusion.

"E-Elsa? Are you okay?" I stuttered gingerly, looking down at the pillow. She nodded quickly and avoided my gaze; her pale cheeks flushing a deep scarlet and almost glowing in the dim light of the moon.

"Anna, I'm fine now please go back to sleep." Elsa cooed to me, stroking my hair with an ice cold and quivering hand. I saw more ice crunch on the wood panels as her eyes bored desperately into mine. I smirked. She couldn't hide this from me.

"Why are you covering yourself with a pillow? Ooh, is my big sister all wet for me?" I muttered in a low voice into her ear, Elsa moaning as I slipped my hand under the pillow to her warm flesh. As soon as I came in direct contact however, I tensed my hand and took it aback- surprised not only that it really there, but incredibly hard. I jolted back onto my own side of the bed, Elsa getting up abruptly and standing, her eyes full with distress.

"Please let me explain." She began to pace, raising the hand that wasn't covering herself and running it through her messy, blonde hair stressfully.

"It comes around once a month on a full moon night and I don't know why." Elsa blurted out, looking down at the raging appendage in her underwear. "I think it has something to do with the magic, but Gods please forgive me..." Elsa breathed out in one go, crossing her arms. The sapphire in her eyes glistened with unshed tears. I sat up from my laying place on the royal bed to my knees and crawling over to her, kissing her and stroking the soft surface of her flushed cheek.

"Shhh Elsa, I'm not going to leave you. I'd never leave you." I caressed her soft, pale cheeks as she sighed out in relief, kissing me deeply. I moaned at the eagerness in her lips, her hand letting go of the pillow and wrapping tightly around my hips as she sighed into my mouth. I pulled back, looking down at her member.

"So... How does it go away?" I quietly asked her, Elsa swallowing and looking into my wide eyes.

She took a very deep breath in, and tightened her grip on my hips. "Usually, um, when I'm alone... I pleasure myself. A few times. But, since you're here..." She gulped again, and I looked up at her with even a look I don't think I recognized. She took my hands gently, her's still shaking, almost as much as mine. "Anna. Will you let me take you?" She asked slowly, a breath catching in my throat. Me and Elsa have had sex before. Many times. But never like this.

I nodded slowly, smiling at the relief in Elsa's blue eyes. My sister smiled back, taking my hand and kissing it softly, then slowly navigating it down her pale stomach to her navel, and finally letting go as I reached her penis, gently taking it into my palm. Elsa took her bottom lip into her mouth as I bent down, taking the shaft in my hand and running my fingers up from the base and up to the head, the distance between said places impressive. Elsa moaned, looking down at me and tangling her fingers in my hair.

From dating her in secrecy for over a year now, I knew what this meant. With a shaking breath, I ran my tongue over the head of her penis, Elsa bucking her hips and moaning again. I took the head into my mouth through her underwear, the appendage warm and growing harder by the minute. I used my tongue to flick the head as Elsa covered her mouth to hide her sounds. I reached up and removed her hand from her plump lips, Elsa's noises immediately following as I took the shaft deeper into my mouth; at least as far as her panties would let me.

"Please..." Elsa breathed from above me, my memory also recalling what this meant. More.

I hooked my fingers around the hem of her panties, slowly pulling them down her thighs. As soon as they had left her pelvis, her cock bounced up from her underwear, pre-cum dripping down the bright-pink head. I bit my lip, feeling a swirl in my stomach as Elsa moaned and pushed my lips-by the back of my head- toward her member. I took her warm and throbbing head into my mouth, Elsa slowly beginning to hump my mouth. I moaned into her shaft, pushing the cock all the way to the back of my throat and gagging lightly, Elsa moaning a curse word and humping faster.

In a swift motion, she pulled her cock out of my mouth and rose me back up so we were eye to eye, kissing me deeply and taking my soaked panties off. I gladly let them be thrown somewhere as I wrapped my arms around my sister's slender neck. I took her shaft into my hand, stroking it quickly as the passion began to boil in my blood for Elsa's body. She moaned loudly, grabbing my hand and stroking briskly with it, my lips going to her neck and kissing the sensitive flesh with flicks of my tongue.

"Oh Gods, Anna. Yes, yes, faster..." Elsa whispered to me, my hand going to the base of her blushed shaft and gripping it firmly, moving my hips forward so I could rub her head against my freckle-dusted pussy lips. My swollen clit came in contact with her hard cock, both of us moaning as I slapped her cock against my pussy. Elsa's hands were in my hair, running her fingers through my orange hair as my pussy massaged her cock. I felt Elsa twitch as I rubbed her now pre-cum soaked head up and down against my sodden slit, breaking our heated kiss to look into her eyes just as she bit her lip and pulled back, removing my hand from her cock as she stepped clumsily away from me.

I felt my cheeks burn. "D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly, Elsa shaking her head and taking deep, panting breaths.

"No, I was just about to cum." She gulped and clenched her fists, her cock still twitching but with no cum. I pulled her back over to me, smirking.

"That's what I wanted you to do, silly." I kissed her and wet my hand with my dripping pussy juices, taking her cock back into my hand and stroking quickly. Elsa moaned and tore my night gown off, removing my bra and gently squeezing my breasts as she bit her lip and furrowed her brow each time my hand met the head of her cock. I got the hint, making short, swift strokes right by the tip.

"Oh Anna, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna c-." Elsa whispered as she bit her lip, my strokes growing faster. "Fuck!" She moaned out, a white strip of freezing-cold cum shooting up from her cock. A blast of cold air erupted from her, chilling the room by a few degrees. I whimpered and pushed my hips up towards her, slapping her cock against my clit as snakes of sperm shot from her head and onto my stomach. I moaned, grinding against her head as it pulsed and jerked against me. Elsa hadn't even finished cumming yet when she threw me down onto the silk sheets, semen still dripping from her with each moan that met between our lips.

I rolled on top of her, Elsa 's tongue flicking mine, both of us panting. Elsa moaned still from her recent orgasm, her seed glistening around her still rock-hard cock. I straddled her, my pussy swollen and pink in my arousal, practically begging for her to shove herself inside of me. Mine and Elsa 's passion cooled, Elsa sensually running her hands up my freckled bottom and up to my back, pressing me into her. I sighed, feeling comfort in her arms.

Elsa pulled back and looked into my eyes, the head of her cock pressing lightly into the entrance of my pussy. I gasped, Elsa shushing me gently and pressing our foreheads together.

"It's okay, Anna. Just look at me. It's okay." She whispered, her cock slowly, agonizingly slowly, entering me. I bit my lip excruciatingly hard, tasting blood as she slowly got deeper into me, making a face of pure ecstasy as my hymen tore and she pushed herself up to my cervix. I let out a whimper of pain, Elsa kissing my nose and cooing to me.

"Shh, it'll feel good. Ohh, fuck." Elsa moaned, beginning to slowly move in and out of me. My teeth eased on my lip as her hips moved against mine, a small noise of pleasure erupting from my throat. I stood on my knees, Elsa pushing up into me as I moaned just softly. Elsa responded by moaning back, grabbing my hips in her hands and moaning my name in unison to my gentle pushes back down on her cock, small pieces of ice chilling my hip bones.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered to me, moving herself a little faster in and out of me. I nodded, licking my lips and looking down, seeing the small, soaked pubic hairs just above Elsa's cock meeting my pussy in each thrust. I moaned softly, Elsa twitching under me in pleasure each time I did so. "Gods, you feel good." She leaned up as I leaned back down toward her, taking one of my pert nipples into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the hard nub, my moans along with Elsa 's filling the large room. Her thrusts got faster, harder, and I felt a swirling in my stomach as Elsa's cock pushed against a sensitive spot inside me, a loud curse fleeting from my lips, Elsa biting her lip and furrowing her brow desperately.

"Elsa!" I moaned out, feeling myself about to cum just as Elsa pulled out. I whimpered in disapproval, but was soon rewarded when she told me to move up to her face. I positioned myself just right, to feel her tongue enter me. "Oooh, Gods."

Elsa just whimpered into my mouth, sucking on my clit as her noises sent shock-waves through my pussy. I reached behind me and grabbed her throbbing cock, stroking quickly up and down. She moaned loudly as I played with the head, humping Elsa 's face and feeling myself about to hit my peek.

Before I could finish, Elsa turned us over so she was on top, moving back up to kiss me and slap her cock against my throbbing center. She pushed herself back into me, fucking me faster. Harder.

"Elsa!" I yelled as my climax rolled over me, cumming hard all over Elsa's cock and feeling her moan against my neck and abruptly pull out, stroking her cock quickly and yelling in my neck as well, more icy snakes of cum landing on me. I felt one hit my face, splattering down my nose and dripping to my cheeks and on my lips. I moaned, leaning down and taking Elsa's still cumming cock into my mouth, Elsa letting out loud yells as she continued to cum in my mouth, the strips shooting to the back of my throat. I gagged, feeling her semen drip down my chin and on to the sheets. I was still sucking on drops of her semen when she pulled me up by my chin with a finger, kissing me feverishly and laying us both back down.

"Elsa..." I whispered, Elsa looking down at me with fire still burning in her eyes. She nodded, taking my hands and kissing them gently. "I want you to cum inside of me."

Elsa gulped and shook her head, looking deeply into my eyes. "A-Anna, I can't do that. I'll spoil you and you-" She began to object but I shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"I love you, Elsa. I want to be yours." I raised my legs to her shoulders, spreading them wide and feeling her cock harden up against my entrance again. Elsa moaned and bit her lip at the contact, but still shook her head.

"Are you sure, darling? I mean I am not trying to dismiss your wishes but, I'd make you not pure. Unholy," She sounded like she wanted to object, but began to sensually kiss my neck and whimper in pleasure as I softly ground my pussy entrance into the head of her cock, encouraging her entrance and begging for her. I whimpered too, bending my neck as she bit down on the sensitive, freckled skin.

"Please, Elsa. Take me anyway you want. It doesn't matter. But I need your seed in me." I said, Elsa moaning and nodding, kissing me deeply and rolling us over so I was straddling her again.

"I love you, Anna." She moaned as her cock stood against my entrance.

"I love you too, Elsa." I whispered back, slowly lowering myself down on to her. I moaned out, pushing her as deep as she could go. Elsa dug her nails into my hips as I bounced up and down on her, bracing myself on her shoulders. Elsa clawed at me, bringing me down to her and kissing me deeply, our tongues pressing hard against each other as Elsa took the lead and thrust herself quicker in and out of me than she has all night, my brow furrowing along with Elsa's in pure ecstasy.

"I'm going to cum." Elsa growled into my mouth, the swirling in my stomach accompanying this statement. I nodded against her, pressing out foreheads as her cock began to twitch inside of me.

"Yes, yes, cum in me!" I yelled out as Elsa looked into my eyes with pleasure, a final twitch coming from her cock as she moaned and shivered in unison with shoots of sperm that squirted inside of my pussy. Feeling my body used this way, I reached down and massaged my clit, climaxing soon after, while Elsa's seed dripped and spurted out from my swollen entrance. She clenched the sheets, ice bursting from her shaking hands and lining the bed everywhere but where I lay.

We lay there for a few minutes, kissing slowly, Elsa slowly moving in and out of me with her still throbbing cock, melting the ice around us as we whispered "I love you" to one another.

Elsa finally pulled out of me for what seemed like an eternity, both of us shivering in the loss of pleasure. Elsa lay me under the silk sheets, holding my body to her's. Though she was still quite cold, I felt my body warm, Elsa putting her hand between my legs to wipe some cum away that dripped from me, then up to my face and wiping the semen away with gentle swipes. We kissed, laying under the sheets and our breathing returning to normal.

I felt something warm my back and saw Elsa's face light up in an orange glow, looking over my shoulder at the now rising sun. I heard Elsa gasp, making me look back over to her and down at her crotch where her eyes lay, her now flaccid cock disappearing like it was never there, and like this night was all a dream.

"So it's just-" I began, flustered. Elsa nodded.

"Gone. Yeah." She whispered, patting her blonde pubic hairs and finding nothing but a normal vagina. "I guess you did really good." Elsa smirked. I blushed, looking down.

"Did you like it?" I asked bashfully, Elsa tilting my head back up with her finger and forcing me to look into her eyes. She nodded, smiling.

"I loved it. I love you. You did fantastic." She whispered, kissing my forehead as I nuzzled into her neck. With the early dawn pouring in on me and the queen, we fell into a deep, content and absolutely exhausted slumber. Though, I never felt more happy in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello! I got a lot of requests to write more chapters to this G!P story. That being said, I'd be glad to disappoint those who wanted a pregnant Anna chapter. You dirty little ferrets. Just kidding, thank all of you so much for the reviews and ideas! Much love. _

* * *

A month had passed since that amazing full moon night with Elsa, and I giggled happily when I realized tonight would be another. Though Elsa came inside of me in the throes of passion, we found that her semen turned to water since it was originally made of ice. Fairly convenient, if you ask me.

I glanced over at the grandfather clock that ticked slowly in my room, squinting the blurriness of sleep from my eyes. 11 0'clock.

I jumped up from my bed, my hair in a tangled mess. 11! I was supposed to be up by 8 for the meeting with the northern isles!

I sprang up from bed and quickly made my hair in a tight braid, grabbing a dress from my closet and throwing it on before I bolted to the meeting.

I bolted through the big doors and in to the meeting, everyone's cloudy eyes turning to me, including Elsa's. She glared at me half-heatedly for being late, though everyone else gave me a small smile of greetings.

"Ah, Princess Anna. So glad you could join us. I am the Duke of the Northern Isles." A broad man with a scruffy beard said warmly to me from his spot next to Elsa. He stood from his chair as I clumsily curtsied to everyone in the room.

"Sorry for being late," I said remorsefully, the Duke smiling and motioning toward the seat empty next to Elsa. I rushed to it, apologizing quietly to my older sister as I took my seat, who glanced at me furiously. I blushed and fixed my posture as they began to continue their conversation on some thing or another. Elsa glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Slept in, I assume?" She whispered so no one else would hear, throwing her halfhearted attention toward a tradesman who spat about some thing or another.

"Sorry, Elsa." I whispered sheepishly, putting my hands back under the table. Elsa smirked just slightly, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

"It's alright, pumpkin. I know I tired you out last night." Elsa whispered devilishly, a deep blush filling my cheeks at the memory of her hands roaming hungrily over my body in the dim moonlight. I cleared my throat to try and excuse the thought, everyone turning their attention to me.

"Princess Anna? Is there something you'd like to say?" The Duke of the Northern Isles stared at me with confusion, forcing an even deeper red to flood up my neck.

"I-I was just going to add that the summer crops have grown beautifully, and may be enough to help the famine lessen in the Western Kingdom." I said, swallowing hard in a short silence before everyone nodded and gave a hum of approval. I heard Elsa chuckle under her breath.

I sighed in relief, feeling Elsa let go of my hand under the table and fold them on top of it instead. Realizing this meeting would go on forever, and realizing Elsa was just as bored as I was, I decided there was nothing to lose as I rested my hand on her lap. Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion before I rested my hand on her soft, warm member.

At my touch, it hardened immediately, Elsa gulping as I took it in my hand and gently palmed it. I saw her bite her lip and move her hand under the table, carving a perfect hole for her cock to bounce out of in her dress. I tried not to moan at the sight of it, the phallus standing straight up under the table, the head swollen and blushed a deep scarlet.

I grasped it at the base, feeling Elsa shift in her seat and spread her legs as I moved my hand up and down agonizingly slowly. Elsa bit her lip as my pace increased, her hand moving under the table with mine to guide it faster up and down. I felt her begin to throb and twitch under my hand, before the Duke said something to her, forcing my sister to shove my hands away and answer him, a deep blush blooming over her incredibly pale cheeks.

I attempted to guide my hand back down to her throbbing member, but was rejected by Elsa swatting my hand away. Her erection stood for the entirety of the meeting, before finally going down when a mercenary began to speak about a strange coldness in the room. I tried not to giggle, covering my mouth and glancing at Elsa, who was also biting her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting, Elsa asked me to walk with her to the dining hall for lunch. I happily obliged, of course. When we had finally escaped the meeting hall and were out of sight of the others, Elsa put her arm out for me to hold, and I gladly took it with both hands, resting my head on her shoulder. She smiled, kissing my head affectionately.

"What did you think of the meeting, my love?" Elsa whispered into my hair. I groaned as a response, and Elsa laughed.

"So boring. You know, I didn't think my spasm about the crops would do any good." I said, looking up at her. She nodded down at me.

"Well you definitely had a useful idea, no matter the clumsiness or the cute blush you had." Elsa smiled, another 'cute' blush spreading up my neck.

"I had reason to blush, you know. I'm sorry if I distracted you from the meeting." I said sheepishly, my big sister shaking her head and smirking.

"I was just as bored as you, believe me. And you also did a great job..." Elsa leaned down and sensually kissed my ear, urging me to bite my lip at the sudden warmth in my stomach.

"Did I really?" I whispered back to her, Elsa whimpering in my ear and pulling me toward her, holding me close and kissing down my neck, stopping only to look down both sides of the hall, then taking my hand and guiding it to her newly grown appendage, which was already growing hard. I moaned, Elsa backing us toward a window seat, the walls around it ensuring no one would see.

Elsa kissed me deeply, our tongues practically tangling together as she raised my dress up to my hips, massaging me through my thin panties. I moaned, Elsa muffling it with a hand to my mouth as she lay us down on the window seat.

"Shhh, Anna. We have to be quiet," Elsa lifted her own dress, her cock pressing hard against what looked like bindings she made of, you guessed it, ice. She melted them with a wave of her hand and her cock bounced free. "I need to cum so bad after what you did to me." Elsa whimpered delicately. I wrapped my legs around her waist, digging my heels into her bottom and drawing her hips toward me, her shaft moving against me through my panties. I moaned softly into Elsa's hand, her teeth digging into her lip as I met her hips up for every thrust she pushed down on me.

"Mph!" My moan was muffled by her hand as she moved the head of her penis over my swollen clit, Elsa kissing my neck to muffle her own sounds of pleasure. Elsa removed her hand and kissed me passionately, reaching down and moving my panties to the side, her cock twitching at the first contact of her pulsating shaft. I felt her moan loudly into my mouth, both of our hump paces increasing. I felt a warm coiling in my stomach as Elsa sucked on my tongue, both of us struggling to keep the noise down. I felt my body flush as I was about to hit my peak, Elsa ceasing on my mouth to look down into my eyes, her face distorted in bliss.

"I'm gonna cum, Anna. I'm gonna _fucking_ shoot." Elsa desperately groaned. I fought every fiber in my being not to beg her to cum on me from the top of my lungs, my teeth piercing my lip as my climax hit me, Elsa kissing me and both of us letting out struggled cries as my cum coated Elsa's member. My sister hastily lifted my dress all the way to my breasts, her semen shooting high up on my chest. Her humps became uneven and jerky as she continued to cum on me, covering her mouth with the one hand that wasn't digging into my side, chilling my hip bones. I leaned up, taking her face in my hands and leaning her down to kiss me, Elsa fingering my sensitive clit; my hand trailing down to cup her twitching scrotum. I felt more cum drip down onto my hand, Elsa sighing into my mouth and bringing the hand that was playing with me up to my mouth, slipping her fingers into my mouth. I sucked greedily on my own cum, Elsa leaning down and licking up the snakes of her sperm that were scattered all the way up from my chest to my pussy.

Right when her tongue hit my orange pubic hairs, I heard doors open and close. I looked down in fear, Elsa not noticing and proceeding to sensually tongue my pussy. I tried not to moan and lose myself in the pleasure, tapping Elsa on the head. She looked up at me, confusion in her foggy eyes.

"What's the matter?" She whispered, the sound of clicking heels coming down the hallway sending fright into her eyes.

"Queen Elsa? Your highness!" A deep male voice boomed from down the hall, Elsa pulling my dress back down and smoothing it out, pulling her own dress down and smoothing my hair out as a fresh bind of ice manifested itself over her still hard cock, Elsa wincing slightly in discomfort.

"I'll deal with you later." She whispered to me, giving me a chaste kiss. "Hide here." She commanded softly, my head jerking a nod as she got up from the window seat like nothing had happened. I pressed my back against the wall of the window seat, watching Elsa walk off and toward what looked like the Duke of the Northern Isles. I groaned. That stupid viking couldn't just leave us alone.

"Ah! Queen Elsa! I've been looking all over for you." I heard him smiling through his voice.

"Sorry for the trouble, I took a small recess to admire the garden." Elsa said, the Duke humming in approval.

"Amazing garden you have here, your highness. I came to tell you lunch was ready, where is Princess Anna?" My heart began to pound ferociously against my rib cage.

"Oh, my sister probably beat us there." I heard Elsa let out a fake laugh. "Let us be on our way."

"As you wish, your highness." I then heard two pairs of heels click away. As soon as the big doors at the end of the hall opened and closed, I bounced up from my hiding place, sprinting off to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon now, and after me and Elsa's incident in the hallway, lunch was silent; other than the loud mouths from different Kingdoms. I was determined to find her now, the spot between my legs still pulsing and aching for her touch.

I walked down the hallway near Elsa's royal bedroom, rubbing my arm awkwardly. I was shy to ask her about her "extra part", in her words. Though, as soon as I neared her door, I heard panting and soft moaning. I blushed, looking through the small crack that was left open by what appears to be an accident.

There was Elsa, laying on the bed, her hand down low and jerking at her lap with fever. I gasped softly, opening the door slightly more to see the entirety of her smooth, pale body.

Her dress had been discarded and melted, her pert nipples poking up from small, pale breasts. I examined her body down to her navel, and finally down to the rock-hard appendage she jerked feverishly in her hand.

"You love to tease me, Anna..." She moaned softly, squinting her eyes shut and bucking her hips against her hand. I bit my lip, feeling the spot between my legs throb. "Fuck me, please..." She moaned out desperately, making me smirk. I opened the door all the way, walking in on Elsa's fervent jerking. Her eyes widened as she covered her pulsating erection with her hands, sitting up and stuttering.

"You don't have to beg twice." I said to her smiling, shutting the door and locking it behind me before Elsa smirked and removed her hands from herself. She got up and walked toward me where I stood at the door.

"How long have you been watching me pleasure myself?" Elsa whispered in my ear, reaching behind me and unzipping my dress, slipping it off my legs and helping me step out of it.

"Long enough." I said shyly, Elsa nibbling at my earlobe and giving me a low chuckle. I took her cock in my hand, jerking and pulling at the same ferocious speed she had, Elsa moaning loudly suddenly as she undid my corset with skilled fingers, slipping me out of it and stepping back to look down at my hand stroking on her penis.

"You made me cum so hard today." Elsa moaned out, slipping her two fingers into my mouth, my tongue rolling around them as I moaned and nodded, Elsa moving in to kiss me softly as her fingers found my womanhood, rubbing and slapping against my pussy through my panties teasingly. I moaned, kissing my sister deeply and feeling her moan back into my mouth as we pleasured each other passionately.

I got down on my knees, examining Elsa's beautiful body before bringing the length of it into my mouth and sucking greedily on the head. Elsa moaned and bucked her hips, tangling a hand in my hair and moving her self in and out of my mouth.

"_Gods_, you're so good at that." Elsa moaned softly as my tongue lapped at her erection, Elsa humping my mouth jerkily as I began to bob up and down on it.

"Mmm..." I moaned against her as she humped my mouth desperately, pulling out and massaging herself in front of me.

"Stick your tongue out." She commanded, her voice low. I obeyed, sticking my tongue out and looking up at Elsa innocently as she slapped her cock against my awaiting muscle. She moaned out, squinting her eyes closed as I reached down and massaged myself through my underwear. I moaned against her as she looked down at me, biting her lip and furrowing her brow as she began to hump my tongue.

She tangled her fingers in my hair, her hips beginning to buck uncontrollably on my tongue. "I'm gonna cum," Elsa groaned as I moaned into her cock. She bucked one last time, her cum shooting to the back of my throat unexpectedly and the temperature in the room dropping. I coughed and gagged against the fast shooting loads of her semen, Elsa groaning vehemently as I took her head into my mouth and sucked hard. Elsa's cum tasted like a combination of honey and ice, and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Anna, please, stop." Elsa whimpered above me, making me blush and cease my hard sucks. Her cock moved free of my mouth with a soft 'pop', Elsa putting a finger under my chin and leading my back up so I was face to face with her, kissing me deeply and lifting me up by my thighs, my legs wrapping around her waist as her cock teased my soaked panties. We both moaned at the contact as Elsa threw me down on to the silk sheets of her bed, crawling on top of me and moving my panties aside to rub at my pussy lips. I arched my back and moaned as Elsa kissed and bit at my neck.

Elsa slid my panties off my legs slowly, kissing up the length and gently nipping at my inner thighs that were slick in my arousal. I breathed out in pleasure as she slid hands under my back and slid me into her lap, her cock's head just slightly entering me. I felt her swell inside of me as I moaned and shivered, Elsa biting her lip as she ground the head of her cock against me. The room again dropped another few degrees.

"Oh, _baby_." Elsa sighed in pleasure as I lowered myself down on her, feeling her fill me completely to my cervix. She moaned with me and moved herself in and out of my dripping cunt, her legs shaking slightly. I moaned and bit my lip, shocks of pleasure shooting up into my core as her cock plunged deep inside of me. I felt her move faster in and out of me, my toes curling as pleasure began to course through my body. I buried my face in Elsa's neck as she panted into my ear.

"Elsa!" I moaned out, throwing my head back as she fucked me harder and bit my neck, the pain and pleasure mixing in me to hit just the right spot as I felt my muscles tighten and clench, the euphoria that coursed through my body indescribable around Elsa's throbbing member. She bit her lip and fucked me till my orgasm subsided, laying me down and kissing my neck hungrily.

"Turn over." Elsa muttered to me, guiding me on to my hands and knees as I still shook from my violent orgasm. She came up from behind me and wrapped her cold arms around my chest, pulling me up to her and pressing her perky boobs against my back. The feeling alone set my pussy on fire again.

I felt her cock tease my entrance, Elsa moaning as I reached behind and tangled my fingers in her hair, feeling her shiver as the head of her cock twitched.

"I know it's- uhn, unladylike like to do so, Ah-Anna..." Elsa moaned into my ear, turning my head so I could look into her eyes which were dark and pooled in lust. "But I'm going to talk dirty to you." Elsa said into my ear, kissing me softly as she pinched my nipples in her cold hands. I arched my back and moaned, my body flushing as the words left her lips. Talk dirty? What's 'Talk dirty'?

"Uh, sure, Elsa." I said, grinding my ass back against her as she responded by bucking back into me. She nodded against my shoulder, panting as she took the cock in her hand, slowly inching it in me.

"Ready, Anna?" Elsa asked behind me, whimpering shortly after as I moved my hips back and forth against her.

"Yes..." I moaned, leaning against her for support as small shocks of pleasure ran through me. Elsa bit her lip, immediately bucking her hips at my answer.

She moved smoothly in and out of me, my pussy soaked in my own juices. I heard her move in and out of me with a delicious sound, Elsa biting my shoulder and kissing her way up to my ear.

"You like my cock?" She whispered, a noise of approval vibrating my throat. "I know you do. I feel your beautiful pussy clenching around me." She whispered, nibbling my earlobe as she moved in and out, in and out. I moaned, my head lolling back and resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, Elsa." I whimpered. I heard the ice Queen moan into my ear.

"God you feel good..." She whispered, pushing me back down onto the bed, my face burying in the pillows as I felt her pace quicken.

"Faster!" I groaned, Elsa grabbing my hips and pulling me back against her pelvis, then pushing me until her head teased my entrance again.

"You want me to fuck you faster? Hm? You can't get enough of my thick cock can you?" Elsa teased, spanking me roughly on my raised ass. The sound alone not to mention the feeling of her hand slapping the soft flesh of my ass caused me to cry out in pleasure, Elsa repeating the action a few times until I throbbed in pain and pleasure.

"Elsa!" I cried out, squinting my eyes shut tight as I raised a hand and spread myself apart for her, Elsa's sultry chuckle ringing in the air.

"Dirty Princess Anna, where did you learn to make me so hard?" Elsa intimately questioned me, knocking my hand away and spreading my ass for herself, her cock throbbing and swelling even further inside me. "Come here and suck on me." I felt her exit me, a whimper escaping my throat in the loss of incredible pleasure.

I turned around and bent over, taking Elsa's soaked and fabulously solid penis back into my mouth, tasting both myself and her as she pushed me down onto it. I sucked lightly on the tip, looking up at Elsa who's face was stricken in pleasure and dominance.

"Good girl. Now lower." My big sister breathed, tangling her cold fingers in my hair and pushing my head downward, the head of her cock hitting the back of my throat before she let of my hair and groaned lovingly. I gagged softly and she pulled back, giggling softly. "You can't handle my dick, hm?" She smirked as she humped the inside of my mouth, her face suddenly altering to pure pleasure as I wrapped my tongue around the warm member. "You feel so good." She moaned, humping my mouth faster.

I pulled her cock out of my mouth and a deep blush bloomed as I noticed just how big her phallus was. I wrapped my hand around the base, flicking my tongue over the head as Elsa tangled her fingers in my hair and threw her head back. I felt her begin to twitch in my mouth, taking her cock in my mouth and letting her hump in and out, the tip hitting the back of my throat.

"Anna, please stop before I cum again..." Elsa moaned, and I pulled her cock out, Elsa muttering a thank you before throwing me down onto the bed. "I want to save it for cumming inside of you." Elsa whispered as I moaned. God did I love dirty talking.

The room temperature had to be in the high 60's now, and the contrast between Elsa's ice cold cock against my pussy that was practically aflame was amazing.

I felt Elsa slap her cock against my clitoris, leaning down and breathing in my ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Anna." As her phallus was shoved inside of me. I felt myself stretch and clench around her, Elsa already humping in and out of me at full speed.

"Elsa, Gods yes!" I moaned loudly, Elsa biting her lip as I squinted my eyes closed, listening to the sounds of her pounding in and out of me and her loud whimpering.

"I want you to cum when I tell you." Elsa whimpered in my ear, the coil in my stomach already springing tighter and tighter. I nodded, digging my fingernails into Elsa's ass in an attempt to push her deeper. She moaned at the attempt, taking my legs by the back of my knees and pushing them up to her shoulders. In this position she somehow got deeper, my toes curling as she hit a sensitive spot in me, the only thing holding me to reality was Elsa's whimpers and groans of pure ecstasy that echoed in the thick air.

"Elsa, please, I can't h-hold on much long-ah!" I uncontrollably cried, Elsa shaking her head and pounding into me harder, smirking.

"You can do it." Elsa chuckled, lifting herself slightly to get a faster pace, both of us moaning. "You're so wet, Anna. Fuck..."

"Elsa!" I cried, my hips bucking up to meet her every thrust.

"Beg for me to cum." Elsa moaned into my mouth, biting my bottom lip and compelling me to moan.

"Give me your cum, Elsa. P-please cum inside me. Cum baby, cu- _Fuck_!" I cried, my orgasm hitting me like a tidal wave, my body erupting in violent shivers and bucks as Elsa whimpered and slammed in and out of me.

"_Yes_, baby... _fuck_ I'm cumming." Elsa's mouth opened in a perfect 'O' as she moaned loudly, the feeling of icy strips of cum flooding my insides. At just the feeling of my body used this way, another orgasm hit me, Elsa letting out a surprised gasp as my body continued to clench and push against her. "Take my cum, Anna. Fucking take it." She whimpered, holding my shaking hips in place as she held herself inside, a light snow falling from the ceiling.

My orgasms lasted at least 7 seconds each, though Elsa kept cumming through both of them. She emptied her entire load of sweet, icy cum inside of me, and I savored the amazing feeling that tingled in my stomach afterward.

After a few minutes of slow kissing, Elsa slowly pulled out of me, melting the ice in the room. Her cum immediately dripped from me as she plopped down next to me in a mess of sweat and messy, platinum-blonde hair. I looked over at her with lazy eyes, turning to my side and gently kissing her neck. I felt Elsa's throat vibrate in a giggle, raising my head to look at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked, Elsa's goofy grin making me giggle as well. She looked over at me, brushing a lock of hair from my face.

"I love you." She whispered, my cheeks filling in a blush. I laid my head back down on her shoulder, smiling contently.

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing her ear as she rubbed my back affectionately. "But I also love dirty talk." I remarked playfully, Elsa laughing out loud.

"Me too." Elsa whispered, before both of us fell into a deep, mid-afternoon nap, Elsa's skin warm and her penis gone, disappearing again until the next full moon.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay cute lil' ending. Thank you to everyone for the support!_


End file.
